spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Back
Going Back is the 9th episode of S5 of TEOMS, this episode was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. Fox Mulder appears in this episode and he will be back in the main cast in the last season of The End of My Soul. CAST *Chanel SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell (credit only) *Dana Scully *Patrick Star (credit only) *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Sheldon J. Plankton *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *Fox Mulder Story Last time on The End of My Soul... Chanel's phone was ringing and she answered. Chanel: Hello? General Hammond: Guys, this is General Hammond. Teal'c: I thought you were dead. General Hammond: I am not dead guys, i am in Toronto, Canada locked up in a facility near the crossroads and the NID was covering up my death and they were using a body double of myself. Daniel: Damn. General Hammond: And the person that covered up my death was Dr. William Bell. Chanel: What? Dana Scully; I trusted him. General Hammond: But now he is now with the NID, keep up the good work. So the 5 people transported down to Earth and they went down to Area 51 and Dr. William Bell was there and so was the vampire gang. Karen: We all need to be quiet this time. Walter: Yeah. Dr. William Bell: Because what happened last time when those bastards came down to the f***ing crossroads and shot Joel Kyreck. MacGyver: We need to shoot them down. Patrick: Indeed. Plankton: I'm ready. Then they saw the 5 people loaded with guns & ammo. Jacob: Fire when i tell you to, ok guys. Teal'c: Indeed. Daniel: Ok. Simmons: Ok. Chanel: Alright. So they fired at the vampire gang base and they shot Dr. William Bell and MacGyver. MacGyver: Oh god i'm dying!..... He died and did Dr. William Bell. Plankton: Let's get out of here! Patrick: Indeed. Karen: Let's go! So the vampire gang including Plankton & Patrick left Area 51 and the others went back to the tok'ra ship. And now the conclusion... The 5 people Chanel, Frank, Daniel, Teal'c & Jacob both went back to the Prometheus to find out about what happened on the tok'ra ship. Chanel: What's going on? Mr. Krabs: Some kind of alien ship is blocking us from going back to Planet Earth again. Squidward: What?! Frank: Let me hail them, this is Major General Frank Simmons of the Prometheus, please respond. Then, all of a sudden. The vampire gang responded. Karen: Hello assholes. Walter: We're back. Plankton: We are warning you, do not go to the SGC or else we will kill you all. Dana Scully: Don't tell us what the f*** to do! Gibson Praise: Yeah! Karen: You've been warned assholes. Out. So the Prometheus decided to fire on the vampire ship a couple of times before they escaped. Sandy: Where did they go? Jacob: Don't know. Then, several gunshots were heard and Sandy Cheeks is shot 6 times. Dana: Sandy, no! Daniel: We need to get out of here. Teal'c: Indeed. So all of them escaped and Sandy Cheeks died. 3''' minutes later...' The gang returned to Planet Earth when they saw Mulder. Frank: Mulder, what's going on? Mulder: Come with me. Dana: Alright. Squidward: What's going on? Teal'c: Indeed. Mulder: The SGC's been destroyed. Daniel: What about the stargate? Mulder: Also destroyed. Gibson: Who destroyed them? Jacob: I believe the vampires. Mulder: OMG! So the others went to the SGC as soon as possible. 'To Be Continued.... (For the S5 finale)''' Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2016